House of Frankenstein
by benjaminblakely807
Summary: Victor Frankenstein starts a new life with his wife Elizabeth and son. But Vincent Lord of the darkness will stop at nothing to make Elizabeth his bride. Even resurrecting the Frankenstein monster, vampires, werewolfs, and king tuts mummy. Rated for horror/violence and gore
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Frankenstein served his time in prison and he

was a free man and was married to his new wife

Elizabeth and he had a son named Jeremy

had a new life start ahead him. His butler when

outside to get firewood for the fireplace. While he was

outside something was in the sky flying towards him.

The thing was getting closer as he dropped the firewood

and ran for his life, a giant gargoyle was flying at him.

The gargoyle knocked him off his feet, he landed hard

breaking his leg. The gargoyle bit out his heart and ripped

open his throat then flew away. Dr. Frankenstein came

out looking for his butler and found his him dead.

"What kind of a animal would do this to a man"

he thought to himself as he was looking around.

Meanwhile...

The gargoyle turn back into a man as Vincent

lord of the wicked. He glazed upon his mirror

as he looked upon Elizabeth in the mirror

saying "soon you will mind my love"

as he had a evil plan in mind.

Victor Frankenstein buried his butler

but didn't tell Elizabeth about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent was going on with his plan

as he went to Dr. Frankensteins lab.

He found out of the Frankenstein creature

survived so he put on the table.

He put a curse on the whole lab and

everything was being bout to life.

The Frankenstein creature, vampires

awakened of there graves, a tomb open

and the mummy of king tut was bout

back to life. Vincent gave them all strict

orders to bring Elizabeth to him as the

they all went out to Victor Frankensteins

castle to capture Elizabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Victor looked outside as the fog was

coming in like a mist, so he closed the

window. He checked on Elizabeth as she

was sleeping in bed. She still had nightmares

of a gargoyle taking her away from Victor.

Victor shut the door and went downstairs

to get Elisabeth a cup a tea, his son played

the piano downstairs. Victor was making the

the tea when he heard a noise outside.

He went outside not noticing a werewolf

went into the house, and went into Elizabeth's

room. While she was sleeping werewolf bit her

on the leg and woke her up, She screamed.

Victor came in a cut the werewolfs head off

with a sword, he saw Elizabeth's leg was dripping

with blood from the bit. Victor got bandages,

a needle, and thread to tent to her wound.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth wound was getting worst

as Victor watched her sleep. Victor

and his son Jeremy took turns guarding

the door at night as Elizabeth was

getting worse by the minute.

Victor in bed when he saw Elizabeth

slowly turn a werewolf. Elizabeth

attacked Victor and scratched him

on the chest, the scratch was deep.

She jump off the bed and broke down

the door, heading towards the door way.

Jeremy tried to stop Elizabeth who turned

into a werewolf, she knocked him into a grandfather

clock as she ran out the door. Victor with a bloodied

chest saw that she ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth ran into the night for

hours until started to turn back

into a woman. She laid on the

ground for quite some time wondering

why she was running so fast.

She got up when sudden the

the king tut mummy approach

her and picked her up and threw

far across the field, she landed

hard and was knocked out. The

mummy picked her up and carried

her to Vincent's castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth woke up in bed behind a

locked door. The room was dark and

creepy then a man came into the room

saying "hello my dear, I am Vincent".

"What am I doing here" asked Elizabeth;

"I have been searching for you, your love

is my cure" Vincent said.

"If you really love me you'll kill me,

death can free from from this curse"

Elizabeth said seat unafraid.

"You find you cure to this curse

when you lean to love me"

said Vincent.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile back at Frankenstein house.

A vampire was threatening to kill Jeremy

until he signed a scroll. He signed it and the

vampire was going to kill him anyway.

"You said you'd let my son live!" yelled

Victor; "I lied!" yelled the vampire.

Victor took holy water in a cup and

slashed on the vampires face and

his face started to melt. Then he took

steel and stabbed him in the heart.

"You ok dad" asked Jeremy;

"Yes, I'm alright. But right now

we need to rescue your mother"

said Victor loading his gun


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile back at the castle...

Vincent Lord of the darkness turn into a gargoyle

and tried to rape Elizabeth and make her submit.

Suddenly a arrow shot Vincent in the eye then

Victor and Jeremy grabbed Elizabeth as Victor

yelled "come on, let's get the hell out of here!".

As they ran the Frankenstein monster cut them

off; Victor shot at the monster but it had no effect.

Then Elizabeth started to change into a werewolf

and attacked and ripped the Frankensteins monster

throat out. The king tuts mummy came and Jeremy

took a torch and threw at him and burned him.

Then Victor knocked both Victor and Jeremy

into the wall and carried Elizabeth away.

They chased after Vincent and Vincent said

"She's mine and only mine" as he grabbed a

torch and started to burn to castle. "She'll never

love you, I love her with all my heart" said Victor;

Vincent turned motal and sadly said "take her"

then fell into the fire killing himself. As Victor, Jeremy,

and Elizabeth watched the castle burn, they saw that Elizabeth's

curse was lifted. They all headed back to the house of Frankenstein.

THE END


End file.
